Patch - 2019.08.22
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Black Bullet 1st Opening Theme Song - Black Bullet (by fripSide). ---- *Adjusted Tenten's basic attacks by increasing projectile speed, reducing after basic attack animation, and reducing the total length of the basic attack animation. *''Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Q: ''Increased the projectile speed of the shurikens. *''Tajuu Shuriken no Jutsu W: ''Increased the detection radius for the shurikens to bounce on the next targets from 300 to 350. *''Sougu·Baku Ryuusei E: ''The knockback range reduced from 400 range to 300 range, and slightly increased the speed of knockback effect. *''Hero Punch Q: ''The base value of the skill damage adjusted from 60/120/180/240/300 to 60/115/170/225/280. *''Hero Assault Q: ''The base value of the skill damage adjusted from 60/120/180/240/300 to 60/115/170/225/280 *''Enhanced Hero Assault Q: ''The base value of the skill damage adjusted from 60/120/180/240/300 to 60/115/170/225/280 *''Enhanced Hero Assault Q: ''The AoE of the skill damage adjusted from 500 radius to 350 radius. *''Guardian Spirit E: ''The base value of the 1st part of the skill damage adjusted from 50/55/60/65/70 to 40/50/60/70/80. *''Enhanced Hero Punch E: ''The base value of the skill damage adjusted from 60/120/180/240/300 to 60/115/170/225/280 *''Demon Avatar R: ''Slightly increased the speed of the before casting animation upon activation. *''Thunderbolt (Narukami) W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 15 seconds to 15/14/13/12/11 seconds. *''Thunderbolt (Narukami) W: ''AP ratio of the skill damage adjusted from AP to AP. *''Denkouryouiki R: ''AP ratio of the Lightning field adjusted from AP to AP. *''Charged Attack Q: ''Adjusted the minimum charge time for applying stun effect to enemies from charging at least 1 second to charging at least 0.5 seconds. *''Charged Attack Q: ''Adjusted the restoration of Stamina when this skill hits at least one enemy from 20 Stamina to 30 Stamina. *''Roll Horizontal Slash W: ''Adjusted the increment on the cost of Stamina for each next cast within 5 seconds from 10 Stamina to 5 Stamina. *''Block E: ''Adjusted the cost of Stamina on each second while channeling this skill from 5 Stamina to 0 Stamina (no longer cost Stamina). *''Counter E: ''Adjusted the restoration of Stamina when this skill hits enemy heroes from 20 Stamina to 20 Stamina for each hero hit. ---- *Added this equipment to Items, the information of the equipment is as follows: **'Cost: '''1600 Gold **'Stats: +30 Attack Damage ***UNIQUE Passive: 'Replaces Tenten's 'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Q: ''' with Tajuu Shuriken no Jutsu Q with the following effects: ****''Tajuu Shuriken no Jutsu Q: ''Tenten throws 3 shurikens in a line to a target location. Each shuriken deals physical damage to all enemies hit and different shurikens of the same cast can hit on the same target. Each shuriken deals 20% less damage for each unit hit on its way. *Added this equipment to Items, the information of the equipment is as follows: **'Cost: '''3200 Gold **'Recipe: Whirlwind Shuriken Lv1 + Cruel Blades + 400 Gold **'Stats: '+40 Attack Damage | +20% Critical Rate | +30% Attack Speed | +6% Movement Speed ***UNIQUE Passive: 'Replaces Tenten's 'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Q: ''' with Tajuu Shuriken no Jutsu Q with the following effects: ****''Tajuu Shuriken no Jutsu Q: ''Tenten throws 3 shurikens in a line to a target location. Each shuriken deals physical damage to all enemies hit and different shurikens of the same cast can hit on the same target. Each shuriken deals 20% less damage for each unit hit on its way. *Added this equipment to Items, the information of the equipment is as follows: **'Cost: '''1600 Gold **'Stats: +150 Health | +20 Attack Damage ***UNIQUE Active: 'Restores Sena's Stamina to the best state (full) within 10 seconds after activation. *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **'Cost: 3000 Gold **'Recipe: 'Alatreon Great Sword Lv1 + 1400 Gold **'Stats: '+350 Health | +30 Attack Damage | +20 Armor | +20 Magic Resist **UNIQUE Active: 'Restores Sena's Stamina to the best state (full) within 10 seconds after activation. *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **'Cost: 500 Gold to 800 Gold **'Stats: '+25 Ability Power *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **'Cost: '''3000 Gold **'Recipe: '''Freeze Force Lv1 + Destruction Wand + 600 Gold ---- *Reduced both flat Magic Penetration and flat Armor Penetration received from percent Magic Penetration and Armor Penetration from every 2% of Magic / Armor Penetration gains 5 flat Magic / Armor Penetration to every 2% of Magic / Armor Penetration gains 4 flat Magic / Armor Penetration. *Reduced the Armor and Magic Resist reductions on enemies hit by ''"Ageless Obsession" E'' from Level x 10 to Level x 8. ---- *Super Equipment Upgrade Package now available at 85% of its original price in Item Mall. *Sebastian Michaelis's Skin Card - Osakabehime (刑部姬') available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 23rd August 2019. *Tina Sprout's Skin Card - Tenchuu Girls Tina ('天诛少女') available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 23rd August 2019. *Doom-shroom now available at a price of 48888 Gold in Item Mall. *Tomahawk Guided Missile now available at a price of 28888 Gold in Item Mall. *Heaven's Wrath Scepter now available at a price of 28888 Gold in Item Mall. ---- *Fixed the problem wherein if Yuuna activated '''Makai' state while the Hero Assault Q was presented, the Enhanced Hero Assault Q would be disabled for the entire duration. *Fixed the icon of the divine tree Shinju in Item Shop was incorrect. *Fixed the problem wherein the buff icon of the Little Fairy Red Shovel in Profile didn't disappear after the event ended. *Fixed the problem wherein the font color for displaying skill ratio of the Holy Light E was incorrect. *Fixed the problem wherein the Bleeding debuff from Archer Dolls didn't deal any damage while Alice died. ---- ----